


Morning Adventures

by Logixxx



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Trans Octane, miroctane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logixxx/pseuds/Logixxx
Summary: Octavio has a good time with Elliott.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Morning Adventures

Octavio woke up, feeling rather energetic. Usually, he was still pretty tired and he’d cuddle with Elliott for a bit, but he was still asleep. Octavio yawned, before getting up and attaching his prosthetics. He walked to the bathroom, pulled his pants down, and sat on the toilet. 

He peed, and wiped himself off. He wanted to stand up and go back to the bed, but felt his clit was rather sensitive today. He carefully rubbed himself and moved his fingers through his folds, whimpering and moaning softly. He stopped, and carefully traced his finger along his hole. He then pushed one finger in. He started jerking it in and out, loving the sensations he got from this alone. He pushed another finger in, curling his fingers inside him. He threw his head back, moaning a bit louder. He pulled both fingers out, sucking on them and tasting himself, before pulling his pants back up. He was horny, and wanted Elliott to do that to him. But, Elliott was still asleep.

Octavio stood up, and slowly walked to the bed, approaching his partner. He laid next to him, smelling his hair and tracing his hand along his abs. Octavio always got cold quickly when he wasn’t running, but Elliott didn’t. He slept in underwear only. Octavio did this for a while, until an amazing idea came to mind. He sat up, and dove under the covers. The room was well lit, and that was what allowed Octavio to see everything under the covers clearly. He moved his hands along Elliott’s thighs, before carefully pulling his boxers down. He pulled them off completely, before leaning in closer. 

Elliott wasn’t hard, of course, he was sleeping, but Octavio still thought his dick was really big. He always filled him up so well. He took his length is his hand, slowly stroking it. He moaned and whimpered, seemingly getting more aroused from touching his boyfriend than himself. Elliott shifted a bit, groaning, before sinking back into a deep sleep. Octavio noticed Elliott had gotten half hard. He stopped stroking, and licked his lips before getting to work. He started by laying his tongue flat along the base of his cock, and dragging it upwards slowly. He knew there was a special spot right under the head of Elliott’s dick, and made sure to give it some sensual licks. He heard Elliott stir the blankets as he licked, noticing he was waking up further. He paused, letting Elliott fall asleep again. 

He got on his knees under the blankets, positioning right above Elliott’s now hard length. He took Elliott’s cock in his mouth, starting with just the tip. Elliott started stirring and twisting more, a sign he was going to wake up completely soon. So, Octavio got to work. He started bobbing his head, speeding up every ten seconds. Elliott started making little thrusts into his mouth. This encouraged Octavio to start deep throating him. He took Elliott’s fully hard dick in his mouth again, pubic hair bristling against his chin. He let it hit the back of his throat, letting the contraction of his throat do it’s magic. He heard Elliott wake up, before the covers hiding his activity got pulled away. He stared at Elliott, with his cock still in his mouth.

“Heck Tav,” Elliott said, sitting up. “I thought I was dreaming…” He moved his hand through Octavio’s hair, laughing. “Are you really such a slut you just can’t keep your hands to yourself?” Octavio smiled around his dick, nodding. “And I thought I knew you. Turn around for me.” He tugged on Octavio’s hair. Octavio took his dick out of his mouth, and turned around like his boyfriend asked. He let out breathy moans, as Elliott pulled his pants down, and his underwear. He detached the prosthetics, and lifted Octavio up to pull him on his lap. Octavio didn’t like that he put his prosthetics off, but knew this meant he was bottoming. “P-please fuck me papi~” Elliott chuckled. “Oh, I will baby…I’m gonna destroy you.” He took his still hard cock in his hand, giving it a few quick strokes before positioning the tip in front of Octavio’s hole. “Remember the safe word?” “Sí..” 

Then, Elliott pushed into Octavio in one motion. “Ah~!” Octavio moaned. Elliott’s dick was rock hard, and he was sensitive. He could feel his insides molding around Elliott. “Can I move?” Elliott asked. “Yes yes, por favor!”  
Then, Elliott started moving. Octavio moaned and whimpered, it felt so good. Every now and then, Elliott would give a harder thrust, making him shudder and leaving him breathless. “Please go faster, p-please~” That was all he had to say. Elliott started thrusting way faster, spearing him on his dick again and again. Octavio moaned loudly, and could feel a familiar warmth pool in his stomach. “Elliott, please~” 

Elliott grabbed Octavio’s hips, lifting him from his dick. He laid him on his stomach on the bed, entering him again from behind. Octavio moaned loudly, feeling Elliott’s dick enter him in a different angle. Elliott started thrusting even faster, and started praising Octavio. “Yeah, you’re a slut aren’t you? Taking my dick just like that! You like it to be used, don’t you, huh?!” Octavio closed his eyes as he came, screaming because it was so intense. “YES! Ah~ por favor papi~!” He spasmed around Elliott’s cock, cumming hard. Elliott lifted him up again, standing next to the bed. He pulled Octavio to the edge of the bed, hearing him whine. Elliott slammed his dick into him again, rubbing his clit. Octavio screamed as he came again, squirting this time. As Elliott watched the show, he could feel he was getting close too. He kept rubbing Tav’s clit, watching him squirt even more, before going silent. He was so overstimulated, he couldn’t take it. Elliott pumped into him a few more times, before cumming and burying his dick deep inside Octavio, letting him feel how he got filled up. Octavio went limp for a few seconds, before opening his eyes, looking down at the mess he made before throwing his head back again. He was out of it. 

Elliott pulled out, seeing Tav’s cum drip on the sheets and the floor. He also saw his own cumshot drip out of him. He was very horny himself, and dragged his tongue through the mess he made, feeling Tavi spasm as he did so. He swallowed, before pulling Tav up and laying him on the middle of the bed. He sat up again and pulled him on his lap, hugging him. “Good boy.” Octavio smiled, as his consciousness started to return. He brushed his hand through his boyfriends hair. “Are you tired?” Octavio only nodded, resting his head on Elliott’s chest. “Te amo.” He fell asleep right away, snoring softly. Elliott hummed, as he grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on his nightstand. He carefully cleaned between Octavio’s legs a bit, and threw the tissue on the ground. “Sleep tight, baby.” Elliott kissed him on his forehead, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it... I was kinda nervous posting it, but I hope you like it. It’s not that long, sorry. Feel free to give me tips and feedback in the comments!


End file.
